Fluffy Pink Cushions
by Writing On The Walls
Summary: Alec was sick of seeing pink. Malec


I own nothing, though I've never claimed otherwise.

-

Alec Lightwood was a perfectly reasonable person. He always put others needs before his own, he put up with Isabelle's awful cooking, he always let Clary have the last cookie and he put up with Magnus' ridiculous television shows.

But there was one thing he was sick of, one thing he just couldn't stand. And that was his boyfriend Magnus',., decorating skills. It was fair enough to like pink, but to make every single tiny thing in your apartment the bright, putrid colour? Alec would have to put his foot down.

So, that brings us to present day, a freezing winter afternoon. The two males had spent the last few days huddling on the (fluffy, pink) couch in Magnus' apartment (Alec only moving once to inform Isabelle that yes, he was indeed still living.)

They were currently watching a boring (In Alec's humble opinion) soap opera that Magnus had shipped from Australia, aptly titled 'Neighbours.' Alec had spent the last 20 minutes fidgeting, rubbing his eyes, and letting out loud, exaggerated sighs. But Magnus was ignoring him. When he managed to spit all over the warlocks face however, full attention was given to the younger male. "Something wrong?"

Well, attention might've been caught, but his eyes were still glued to the screen.

"It's just, your apartment-"

"Our apartment, Alec dear," he interrupted habitually.

A sigh. "Our apartment then. Don't you think it's too.."

"Too hot? Too cold? Too cramped? I can change all that you know, if you would just speak up for on-"

"No, it's not that! Stop interrupting me."

Magnus hummed softly, and indicated for Alec to go on.

"..I think it's too pink."

Magnus raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Too pink? How can anything ever be 'too pink?'"

Alec frowned, and Magnus laughed. "I'm kidding, the thought has crossed my mind several times, but I happen to like pink."

"But that's not the point!" Alec was getting frustrated at his boyfriend's lack of caring. "Not everything has to be pink! Your lamps are pink, your carpets are pink, your soap is pink, your toaster is pink, your TV is pink, **and your fluffy pink cushions are pink**!"

"Calm down," Magnus said, a smirk on his face, "I'll fix it then, if it bothers you that much."

"Oh, thank the Angel!" The look on Alec's face was obvious glee, but it quickly disappeared when he found himself on the floor with a loud _thump._

"You could warn me next time before you get up."

"Oh, quit complaining princess, and shut your eyes."

Alec shut his eyes, and covered them with his hands like a child. "You're not going to rape me whilst I'm vulnerable like this, are you?"

He could practically hear the smirk in Magnus voice, "Who me? I'm sure you're confusing me with someone else." He paused and added under his breath. "And you didn't mind last time."

"I heard that!" Alec squeaked.

"Yes, yes, you can open your eyes now."

Magnus' sexywarlockpowers! had quite obviously been at work here. The room had been transformed. Instead of its usual shocking pink colour, it was now a bright, horrible-

"Yellow?" Alec was incredulous. "Out of all the colours, you pick yellow?"

Magnus presented him with a sheepish grin. "I thought you liked yellow?"

"You've got to be kidding me.."

"Or maybe it was Chairman Meow who liked yellow, he was always-"

"Magnus!"

"Sorry, sorry. Hold on a second."

Alec closed his eyes again. When he reopened them, everything in the room was a deep, dark black.

A frown had plastered itself on Magnus' pretty face. "It's rather dark I think, you know, it gives off the whole 'my soul is as dark as-"

Alec sighed, and interrupted Magnus before he started another one of his rants. "Change it again, I guess."

Purple.

"Magnus, I know you're bi and all, but that's bad, even for you."

Rainbow.

"What did I just say??!"

"I was just messing with you."

Red.

"…Red is just another shade of pink."

Green.  
"It's too.."

Blue.  
"It's.."

"Too dark? Too bright? Too Happy? Too easy?" Magnus was clearly frustrated now. All this moving and changing objects was draining his energy.

"No, I was going to say it was perfect, actually."

"Oh, well, I guess I can live with that." He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Now where'd I put that remote.." Magnus busied himself searching, whilst Alec looked around his new surroundings.

"Hey, wait a minute." He walked towards the couch (which was no longer pink and fluffy, much to his delight) and picked up one of the cushions. "Magnus, why is there still a _fluffy pink_ cushion in our _blue_ apartment."

Magnus froze. "Hand over the cushion, and no one gets hurt."

Alec opened his mouth, but Magnus had already leaped over the coffee table, grabbed the fluffy pink cushion and ran like lighting to his bedroom.

Alec was quick on his heels, slamming his pale fists against the door.

"Magnus Bane, you hand over that cushion now, or no sex for a week!"

He could hear Magnus laughing through the door. "As if you could last that long, dear."

He blushed and sighed. Some things never change, and Alec guessed he could tolerate that one pink fluffy cushion.

Or, at least until Magnus went to sleep..

-

Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcome, please & thankyou.


End file.
